Darius Kyōraku
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Darius Kyōraku was once a optimistic youth who dreamt of the day he would ascend to the ranks of Hokage. However, a series of mishaps prevented him from his goal and led him to a spiraling decline in nobility; after which he fled from his home country - Konohagakure, - and began his life as a mercenary. He is the main character of Naruto Anarchy. Biography Growing up, Darius was a child genius. His power was exceptional for his age. Both Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu came rather easy to him. He was able to quickly comprehend many things, and was well known as Konohagakure's New Hope. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Shinobi world was looked down upon by many individuals. Those many believed that many ninja were corrupt and as a result much faith was put into Darius. At a young age, he was thought by the higher-ups of Konoha to eventually ascend to Hokage. During his days at the Ninja Academy he displayed such skill that he graduated at the age seven, a feat accomplished by another child genius, Itachi Uchiha. In four years time after his academy graduation, Darius found him in the postion of Chūnin, and two years later was an accomplished Shinobi. He proved himself in several missions, and constantly displayed his skill to others. It was later when Darius was met with many bad fortunes. First, he was met with a sample of war. During a search and rescue mission he was ambushed by rival ninja. The battle was quick, yet climatic. Many of Darius's teammates were attacked, and killed beside him. Unable to protect his comrades, he watched in horror as the ones he worked alongside with died in battle. Terrified, Darius displayed a new jutsu in which he developed years prior. Unable to even manage the correct hand seals, Darius was beaten and subdued. He was then taken to an underground hideout and once there he was interrogated into giving away Leaf Village secrets. At the time, though Darius was powerful, he was never met with any true danger such as this. His will was weak, and his stomach was unable to admit to his comrades death. Wanting it all to end, Darius submitted to the assailants desires, and informed them of a weapons shipment to Konoha, and also a secret pathway to Konoha, in which they could quickly enter the country undetected. In order to ensure that Darius was trustworthy, the enemy ninja kept him imprisoned there, and soon he had been diving them Konoha secrets for nearly a year. In time a rescue team had been sent, and in mere months, Darius was back in his home country. The months to come were filled with hate, and shunning. Darius became an outcast and a menace to society. The many citizens who once respected and befriended Darius began to feel complete and utter disgust for him. In time, the whole village was aware of Darius's cowardly actions during his failed mission. And to add to the torment Darius was later informed that the facts he gave away led to a string of deaths, and subsequently the economy also suffered. He was shunned, tormented and ultimately hated by hundreds of people, which was the main factor leading to Darius's fall into depression. Because of Darius being interrogated into giving the information away, he wasn't entirely exiled, however his cowardly actions were entirely hated by the community. He was discriminated against for several months until taking it upon himself to leave his home country. He left in the middle of the day, and took with him none of his possessions. However, in that same day he was announced into a select few individuals. A gang similar to the Akatsuki, but less powerful and known. The infamous team known as Konoha's Six, was a group of ninja who abandoned and renounce themselves from their respective villages; thus becoming missing-ninja. In joining the group, Darius was aware that he could never return to his former life, and that being the second of the mishaps happening to Darius. Unknowingly to Darius, he began developing Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. In the years after his self-leaving of the Land of Fire, Darius becomes less spirited, hopeful and more introverted and distant. He began to openly ignore others, and acted disrespectful to his fellow "teammates" in Konoha's Six. Darius's PTSD began to grow like wildfire. Quickly overcoming his once warm personality. In the months that followed Darius suspicions grew crazily, and in the midst of night he slaughtered his fellow Konoha Six members. Making sure to leave nothing behind, after his slaughter of the five missing-ninja, all of which were above Chūnin, he preformed a diligent autopsy on their body. As a result he learned new secrets, techniques and more. After which, he discarded their bodies. Though the exact manner in which he did so is unknown. As a result from the autopsy Darius gained the following techniques: Summoning Technique, an increase in Genjutsu skill and a much larger pool of chakra when compared to before. That being the final occurrence in his past that has led him to be the man he is now. After doing such, he came to the realization that Konohagakure would never accept him, and that he could never overcome his mental problems. Darius noticed that he is extremely suspicious of others, but he is also aware that the world is corrupt and that Shinobi can do cruel things to get what they want; an experience which he felt first-hand. Darius power became undisputed in the years to follow and he began to isolate himself from the rest of the world. To add, he soon changed his lifestyle, leading him to become a Mercenary for hire. Giving up on the ninja world, Darius chose, and still chooses not to associate himself with villages and refuses to make connections with other people. His optimistic personality quickly changed to that of a pessimistic and apathetic one. Synopsis Main Article: Naruto Anarchy Part I Abilities As he rose through the ranks in the ninja world he effectively grew into a capable Shinobi being somewhat of a declared genius at a young age. During his career in Konoha he accomplished a great amount of missions and came out successful nearly each time, aside from his last mission in Konoha, in which he was captured and became incapacitated for a year. Much like Itachi Uchiha, Darius Kyōraku was, and always has been an intelligent and powerful young man. As the years went on he became an undisputed in power, and nearly none would rival his power. Considering that he is a rogue shinobi, his appearance alone strikes a wave of uncertainty and fear into others. He is mostly known for his powerful lightning jutsu, in which he usually uses his sword as a medium. Also, he is rather proficient in both Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Many high level Shinobi define Darius as a genius of his time, and possibly a great factor in the future of the Ninja World. Taijutsu Darius has always excelled in Taijutsu. Since a young age, he has displayed great skill in combat, constantly proving himself as an efficient battler. As the years grew, his skills expanded; eventually being capable of defeating a twenty-man squad in seconds(albeit using Lightning Armour). His strength is just as top notch. Darius himself confessed that he feared his own might. While barehanded he was able to withstand, and toss aside a multitude of fireballs. His immense strength is shown once again when he lifted a fully grown ninja, and hurled him into a tree, killing the man on impact and shattering the tree. Darius is not only an accomplished Taijutsu master, but also has gained an enduring body. To add, he is capable of recovering from exhaustion in a short period of time. His high levels of endurance allows him to withstand onslaughts of strikes and appear unfazed, and much like his personality show absolutely no concern. He was capable of defeating and killing five Chūnin-class ninja - The Konoha Six. He was able to combat each one, and by the end was nearly dead; having gained a scar on his left cheek and being considerable battered, and slammed around in that battle. Even without the reinforcement of chakra, his ability to endure attacks is outmatched by many others, with only a select few who can withstand like him. Darius retains an alarmingly amount of speed, as seen when he evaded a point blank attack from Ryū Saburo. To unfocused eyes, Darius can appear like a simple flash before he attack, and in addition he has swift attacks capable of beheading a full-grown man. Much like his other abilities, he was natural born with an amazing amount of speed. Able to cover huge distances in moments. Just as easily, Darius is capable of making hand seals in a blur; allowing him to launch powerful jutsu at his opponent(s). Darius capable speed makes it hard for anyone to actively lay a hand on him. Kenjutsu Darius wields a Wakizashi blade with a black handle and a silver blade. It has a gold oval shaped tsuba, and is held at his back with a horizontal black sheathe. Darius has always been a proficient master of swordplay. Though it is unknown when he ever was taught in the way of the sword, in battle he displays such mastery that it is clear he has been efficient since a young age. His moves are fluid and swift, attacking with such quickness and agility that those who are struck don't necessarily know that they've been struck until later. He uses his Wakizashi in all of his battles, most notable at the beginning or when he is ever put into a dire situation. Unusually he is more comfortable battling when outnumbered; displayed during his battle with Ryū Saburo and his cohorts, he was easily able to incapacitate at least ten to twenty-men and later outmaneuver Ryū. In common swordplay his slashes are strong and fast, and even other masters of the blade have described his cutting ability as insane and unnatural. In addition, Darius is known to strike vital organs in the body enabling him to quickly defeat any capable opponent. Those few who do acknowledge his sword fighting expertise have been known to consider his abilities in the same plain as the Seven Swordsman of the Mist (who are known as the Greatest Blade wielding Shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce). Darius, like others, is capable of using channeling lightning jutsu alongside his blade. He is capable of channeling nearly all of his lightning-based jutsu through his blade, and even extending some of his attacks several yards forward demolishing anything in it's past. His cutting strength is also noteworthy, as he is easily able to slice through large boulders. Whenever he is disarmed, Darius is capable of commanding his blade back to him claiming that he has, over the years, "programmed" his chakra into the blade, technically making it part of his body. His sword ability is an important factor in his battling and a very vital aspect of his growth. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Originally, Darius possessed no ability to summon any creatures, or to execute the summoning technique; however after killing and preforming an autopsy on a member of the Konoha Six, he was able to obtain this technique and subsequently all of their summonings. They are listed below. * Isamu (War Elephant) Many people who use the summoning technique rely heavily on their chakra and skill to preform it, but Darius is capable of using the summoning technique without any prior knowledge and with relatively a low amount of chakra. He was easily able to summon a large War Elephant before his battle with Ryū, claiming that that was his first time using the summoning jutsu in years. Isamu More to Come when summoned... Lightning Release Proving himself as a great ninja he is an excellent lightning natured Shinobi. Countlessly seen by any who challenge him, he displays great control and mastery over lightning jutsu. By the age of seven, he graduated from the academy, and only a year older then the infamous Itachi Uchiha, he became an accomplished Chūnin. Through the years his lightning jutsu has accelerated greatly, becoming a specialized ninja in this area. He constantly and consistently displays powerful techniques, sometimes in unison and other times repetitively. His vast amount of chakra enables him to utilize great techniques and maintain a constant coat of chakra around his being, and as a result from his lightning-natured chakra it is an effective defense against physical attacks. In addition, his signature technique -Lightning Release Armour - is very capable against combatants whether it be many or few. It increases his speed, strength and stamina significantly, effectively increasing his power in battle. His natural affinity to lightning techniques only add to his incredible power in battle, and seen during various battles he has used intricate currents of lightning to attack his foe from numerous angles at a time. Supposedly, he had accomplished the task of using the famous Lightning Release Armour at the young age of nine. With a blade, Darius is capable of using lightning jutsu through his Wakizashi. Capable of literally launching blasts of lightning toward his opponent(s) fairly quickly and with a great amount of destructive force. He has also reinforced his blade with a large amount of chakra over the years; as a result his blade is attuned to lightning based attacks, capable of increasing the techniques speed, and even absorbing incoming attacks. Genjutsu Behind the Scenes Trivia *Darius has completed a total of 1,420 official missions: 200 D-rank, 318 C-rank, 657 B-rank, 220 A-rank, and 25 S-rank. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Missing-nin